moemoea_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas Flintwood/Family
Asher Desmond Flintwood “A strong man. Always laughing with mom. Always held me close on dark nights. He was the best.” A hardworking and somewhat eccentric man. Worked as someone who tamed wild creatures from all around Iastrimel as well as a merchant for traveling equipment. Often called as the "Golden Beast Merchant". Lucas looks up to his father as a heroic figure in his life. Always willing to help anybody in need and ready to lend an ear to troubled folks, he remembers him fondly. He wishes he had a picture of his father as a keepsake along with his mother, but sadly he's never found anything to remember them by, except for the fewest of stories his grandfather had shared with him on occasion. ---- Elaina Millise Selena Raye "Wonderful. She always smiled. Always looked at dad with so much love... and her hugs were the best and safest." A calm and collected yet gentle woman. A well-known merchant in the markets of Iastrimel as the "Queen Negotiator". Sought by many for her beauty and grace but eventually fell in love with the roguish and wild Asher. His mother as he recalls was the light of his father's life. They were never apart from each other and always were on good terms. He remembers her singing him to sleep on nights he couldn't sleep while his father cradled his head affectionately and how she would tell him stories of their adventures as merchants long before he was born. ---- Aarick Xavier Flintwood "He used to say "Things are hard at the beginning and might stay like that for a while but when they do get better, remember to appreciate where you've been in life." I remember him for his advice and his beard." Asher's serious and quiet twin brother. Always serious and could never take a joke. Often ends up the butt of jokes at the mercy of Elaina and Asher. Surprisingly popular with the ladies. His uncle is a vague figure in his memories but he can recall pieces of advice he'd imparted Lucas with when he was still a child. Not all were useful and most were actually odd and silly in retrospect. But he always did have a soft spot for his uncle and remember playing with him often in the forests and lakes. ---- Charles G. Flintwood "Granpapi always had some new story to tell everytime I asked him. We used to go camping a lot when he was around. Nowadays, I don't really know where he is but I know he's alive and kicking somewhere in Iastrimel." Lucas' eccentric and often more than not absent grandfather. His grandfather has always been someone who's been a prominent figure in his life from his spotty childhood. Surrounded by memories of stories of adventure and mystery, Charles is the Owner of Moemoea Cafe despite being absent most of the time. Not many are familiar with him or have ever seen hide or hair of the owner, but are often notified of his presence due to the frequent, if not, somewhat random packages that seem to find their way to the cafe during the holidays or special occasions.